The Long Kiss Goodnight
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: I just wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. Danny/Linda Post ep 1.18 'To Tell the Truth'


**Title: The Long Kiss Goodnight**

**Summary:** I just wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. Danny/Linda Post ep 1.18 'To Tell the Truth'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Well I wasn't sure I was going to do another OS but this past eppy was pretty powerful and I wanted to just do a SO from Danny's POV and hope you all like it. I really did love this eppy and there was so much but picked this one piece to write about. But seeing my boy Jamie in there also to help solve this and our girl Erin takin down the smarmy insider at the end and of course Frank and Henry was great! We better get a second season!

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p><em>"This is what he did to his last victim…"<em>

_"Has a history of witness intimidation; he likes to mutilate and then murder them…"_

_"No one so far has come forward to testify…"_

_"Linda I'll be okay. This precaution for you and the boys is routine…"_

_"Let me speak to my wife…"_

_"LINDA!"_

So many things raced through my mind as I flew down the stairs and then started to tussle with the perp that was holding Linda hostage. I knew that Jackie had heard my voice and would be down within seconds. My heart was racing so fast that I was already too late; my ear drums about to burst from the pressure my brain was forcing my overheated body to experience.

I had to get to my wife.

_"Detective, you ever meet anyone you just want to spend every second of every day with?"_

_"Yeah I married her."_

"Linda!" I called out again, finally hearing a few muffled calls and my heart rate increasing that I was wasting time with this piece of dirt.

_"I got him!"_

I finally hear Jackie's voice behind me and once I know she has him covered I race for the door. I know Jackie can handle herself; this is what she was trained for, my only thought right now is to get to my beloved wife.

"Linda!" I shout as I kick in the door and gasp as I see her disheveled frame bound and gagged on the floor and rush toward her.

_"I got you…anyone else here?"_

Once she nods no I get to work, gently pulling away the tape and allowing her to lean into me as I untie her.

_"Thank god…" _I whisper as my cheek rests against hers. I hold her close for a few minutes, allowing her to cry into my arms and just relishing in the feeling of having her safe and alive and with me right now. I never want to let her go. She is my life and the real reason I draw breath and for the past nearly twenty-four hours I was forced to ponder the sickening realization that my life be taken away.

_"Danny we found an unidentified female body in the Hummer…"_

"Come on babe, let me get you out of here."

I knew I still had to go testify and then it was straight over to dad's but afterwards I just wanted to hold onto her and never let her go. We numbly walk past Jackie who hands the scene over to another officer and follows after us ensuring me that when I am sending Salazar's ass to jail for the rest of his life, my beloved Linda will be in good hands. And while Linda might be my life I trust Jackie with hers, at this moment she's the only person outside of family that I do trust. We make it to my car and my heart is aching as Linda offers only soft whimpers and a glazed over, tight lipped smile; trying to tell the world around her that she's the strong girl I fell in love with and pledged my life to. But inside I know it's a different story, she's about to cave – just like me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my eyes straight ahead. Her cold fingers wrap around mine, forcing my eyes to instantly turn to her and my frown to deepen. "God I'm so sorry," I lament as I lean in and press my mouth against hers, passion flooding our entire being for the first time in what seems like a small eternity. "I'm sorry," I utter again, not sure I'll ever be able to say it enough times for even myself to believe it.

"I know Danny," she whispers softly in return as we finally pull back.

"I have to do this Linda," I state in anguish. "I know this is um…"

"Danny you go and put this monster behind bars," she tells me with firm conviction. I look at her teary expression and know that more than anything she wants to get home to Sean and Jack but she wants us to walk in together. On the way to the courtroom, I tell her about the story we told the boys about her being at the 'spa' and she was more than grateful that they didn't know the real truth behind the horrible lie.

Putting Salazar away was a great feeling, probably the same feeling Erin got when she and dad put away his co-conspirator; the rat that sold me out – Lyle Green. If I wasn't so concerned with being with Linda right after the hearing, I would have gone with Erin to put his ass in jail; getting a few punches in there when no one was looking.

We reach dad's house and once again Linda amazes me; strongly upholding the 'spa' story to our boys but acknowledging all the love and happy tears that were produced because the rest of us knew the truth – she bravely endured hell, telling herself that I would rescue her and she was never without that thought. Oh god what if I failed her?

"Danny?" Linda asks me sometime after the boys have gone to bed and it's just us.

"Yeah hold on I'll be right out," I call from the bathroom as I pat dry the cold water that had just embraced my flushed skin. I look up to see her watching me with a docile expression and my heart wants to sink. I quickly swallow and then turn and head for her, pulling her into my arms and once again reveling in the feeling of having my wife back where she belongs.

"I was scared," I whisper as my lips nuzzle her ear.

"Me too," she admits with a small swallow of her own.

"I screwed up," I start to confess with a heavy sigh as I pull back, my eyes wet and my stomach tight once again. "I just um…I had to put him away you know."

"Danny why are you justifying the law to me? I never once doubted you'd back down to him."

"Never?"

"Not for a second. But I am not mad at you," she assures me and I can only offer a fake smile in return. "But you don't believe me?"

"Linda we found Sylvia Montoya, that bastard's girlfriend. He um…"

"You found me in time Danny that's all that matters to me. You put him away, it's over."

"Damn you are too good to me," I groan as I take her by the hand and lead her to the bed, both of us easing down on the edge.

"I know you feel guilty, I love you too much to add anything more onto that pile."

"I never felt so scared. Even when I was overseas in Iraq…I mean I faced some pretty terrible things; all soldiers do. But it was for the cause you know; your country. This guy…Linds he kills without cause, just for the hell of it and that…that is scary."

"I love you Danny Reagan, you saved my life."

I turn to her and just shake my head, words unable to escape my lips and confess just how much I love her right now. So without another word, I place both my hands on her cheeks and bring her lips to mine; our flesh melding together as one once again.

"I love you Linda Reagan, you are my life."

I don't know how long the kiss lasted but it seemed go on forever, my mouth hungrily devouring hers and my hands finally wrapping around her body, never wanting to let her go. We fall backwards onto the soft mattress, heat finally growing between us, some unexpressed tears of relief and fear being unleashed and two hearts racing in tandem.

It was sometime before we finally said 'goodnight', our sexual expression satisfied and my arms holding onto her tightly once more; my lips pressed up against her face in another kiss that seems never-ending. I know we'll both have nightmares from this, probably for a few nights to come, but we are going to face this together no matter what.

However, Salazar did teach me one very important lesson; the most important things in your life are worth more value when they are alive than a memory.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well hope you liked it and please leave me a review before you go. I am very rusty and hope this didn't suck (please don't flame if it did) first time doing Danny's POV and I hope I got his character at least a little bit right.

**PS:** I have already started the next update for 'Blood is thicker than Blue so stay tuned for that coming very soon and more BB stories on the way :D


End file.
